Operation of Skynet
Operation "sky net" is an important action against the corrupt emigrants deployed by the central anti-corruption coordination group in April 2015. By means of comprehensive use of police, inspection, diplomacy, finance and other means, it has concentrated time and energy to catch a batch of corrupt criminals, clear up a batch of illegal licenses, crack down on a batch of underground Banks, recover a batch of assets involved and persuade a batch of emigrants to return. Progress in action In April 2015, the "Sky net"operation deployed by the central anti-corruption coordination group was launched. On April 24, 2018, the international fugitive and asset recovery office of the central anti-corruption coordination group held the launching ceremony of "skynet 2018" action and the opening ceremony of the national fugitive and asset recovery training class in Beijing. Action is introduced The "skynet" campaign consists of several special operations, led by the central organization department, the supreme people's procuratorate, the ministry of public security and the people's bank of China. The organization department of the central committee shall focus on the investigation and treatment of leading cadres' illegal handling and holding of certificates and licenses, and hold responsible personnel responsible for the examination and approval and safekeeping of the certificates and licenses accountable. The supreme people's procuratorate (SPP) has led an international campaign to track down fugitives and recover stolen assets in job-related crimes, with the focus on catching suspects of job-related crimes who have absconded abroad. The ministry of public security took the lead in launching the "fox hunting 2015" campaign, focusing on the arrest of suspects who have fled their posts and important persons involved in corruption cases. The people's bank of China, in conjunction with the ministry of public security, launched a special campaign to crack down on the use of offshore companies and underground Banks to transfer stolen money abroad, focusing on the illegal and criminal activities of underground Banks, and the use of offshore company accounts and non-resident accounts to assist others in cross-border transfer of stolen money. Skynet has achieved remarkable results with the assistance of the governments of the United States, Australia, Singapore, Cambodia and other countries and regions. Operation results Since 2014, a total of 2,566 fugitives and 8.64 billion yuan of stolen goods have been recovered, and 37 of the "100 hongtong personnel" have been arrested. Since 2015, as of the end of March 2018, 4,058 people have been recovered from more than 90 countries and regions, including 800 state workers and 52 "hongtong" personnel, and nearly 10 billion yuan in stolen money. By the end of April 2018, operation skynet had recovered 4,141 people who had fled from more than 90 countries and regions, including 825 state workers and 52 people of "100 hongtong", and recovered nearly 10 billion yuan of stolen money. As of the end of November 2018, operation skynet has recovered 4,833 people from more than 120 countries and regions since its launch in March 2015, including 995 state workers and 54 "100 hongtong personnel", with recovered assets of more than $10.3 billion. It is reported that China has signed 50 extradition treaties and 61 criminal judicial assistance treaties with 71 countries. Since the beginning of this year, China has made significant progress in international cooperation against corruption and in tracking down fugitives and recovering stolen assets On June 6, the central office for the pursuit of fugitives issued a public notice, revealing to the public the clues of 50 fugitives suspected of job-related crimes and economic crimes. So far, four of them, including wang chi, lai mingmin, wu qing and zheng dongqiang, have been arrested. August 23, the state supervisory commission jointly with the supreme people's court, the supreme people's procuratorate, ministry of public security, the ministry of foreign affairs jointly issued "about urged duty crime cases overseas at large personnel surrendered to the announcement, the effect is remarkable, released the same day two surrenders, return flight personnel, then take the initiative to surrender the increasing flight personnel, form a" chain reaction ". This year on July 11, flight 17 years in the bank of China, kaiping branch of principal his hostel every repatriated from abroad, is the national supervisor committee was set up after the repatriation flight corrupt the first case, also is our country in the developed countries to realize long-distance prosecution, long-distance deported after serving important fugitive of the first successful case of duty crime; Yao jinqi, the former executive deputy head of xinchang county, shaoxing city, zhejiang province, was extradited from Bulgaria on November 30 after 13 years on the run. On April 27, 2019, Tom Cruise was confirmed to direct, produce, write and cinematography action film The Skynet Operation. On May 20, 2019, Vin Diesel was recently reported arrested on suspicion of being involved in a manhunt that resulted in a $700 billion fine and a 20-day prison sentence. Movie Operations * ''Fast & Furious: Beyond The Crack'' * ''The Avengers'' * Justice League * Fast & Furious: Wrack of Dormammu Category:Events Category:Skynet Operations Events Category:2015 dates Category:FranceSwitzerland Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Vin Diesel Category:One Race Films Category:TheCrimson King208 Category:Fast and Furious Events Category:Skynet Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Events Category:Valeyard6282 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Leostales Category:GuitarGod96 Category:Landoman9582 Category:Tom Cruise